Head to Head
by ShoeHornsRUs
Summary: Mary and Lucy Camden, attending the same summer camp called Camp Waterfront, are seperated and must compete against eachother for the entire 3 weeks. Who will win? Who will back down? Who will find a summer romance?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I do not hold any responsibility for these characters. I do not own any of the Camdens, nor do I own a Camp Waterfront. Everything is strictly fictional.  
  
  
  
As Mary and Lucy were in their bedroom pack for their 4 hour road trip to Camp Waterfront, they talk about how the camp s co-ed, how many cute guys they=ll see there, and that they will stick together. In Lucy=s suitcase she is packing clothes, hygienic supplies, books, and stationary to write to her family back home. In Mary=s duffle bag she has already packed clothes, make-up, her CD player with CDs, extra batteries, and a toothbrush.  
  
Although the two girls sometimes do not get along that well, they both can admit that they really do love each other. The girls had made a vow never to go anywhere without the other. Mary was extremely excited to go to Camp Waterfront this year because they have a basketball program. Lucy was looking forward to the new outdoor activities. Just as the girls had closed their suitcases, their mother called up the stairs that it was time to go.  
  
The suitcases were secured to the roof of the car and Eric sat behind the steering wheel. Annie sat in the passenger=s seat next to her husband, while Mary and Lucy were to sit in the back. The two sisters said goodbye to all of their siblings and climbed in the vehicle. On the 4 hour trip to Camp Waterfront they all sang songs, played car games, and talked about the events at camp this season. The 4 hours seemed to pass quickly, and the Camdens= car arrived at the camp gate. The girls were to report to the main cabin to see which bunk they would be in. Eric and Annie drove off as they girls waved to their parents. After the car was out of sight, the girls raced to the list posted on the wall. There were quite a few people swarming around it trying to see were they each belonged. Mary volunteered to look to save time.  
  
While Lucy waited for her sister, another girl came up to her. She introduced herself as Katelyn VanSlyke and was to be staying in the Squirrel bunk. Mary soon came back and was introduced to Katelyn. Sadly, Mary and Lucy had been separated. Mary was in the Bear Cub bunk and Lucy was placed in the Squirrel bunk with Katelyn. Mary was quite upset about being separated from her sister, but figured they both could cope with it. After all they didn=t have to do everything together. Besides, it looked like Lucy had already made a new friend.  
  
Mary headed off to her bunk in the opposite direction as Lucy=s. They looked back at each other, but continued without hesitation. Lucy and Katelyn both entered their bunk together, claiming which bed they would sleep on. They chose two beds right next to each other, both on the top bunk. The new friends started talking about the challenge there was to be. One event each day of the three weeks of their stay. The first even was going to be held at 10:00 PM that night. From what each girl had heard, they were competing against all of the other bunks. Just then a tall, handsome boy walked into the bunk. Lucy and Katelyn looked at each other in awe. The boy introduced himself as Jeff Wanely and he was the counselor for their bunk. Lucy decided to keep her eye on him.  
  
Meanwhile, Mary was unpacking in her bunk when another girl walked in the door. She was struggling with her many bags. She introduced herself to be Sherry Clare. They also began talking about the challenge. They were also informed by a passing counselor that they would be competing against the Squirrel bunk tonight. Mary did not take notice that was her sister=s bunk. Mary decided that she would go outside for a walk. As she was walking out of her cabin door, she bumped into quite a handsome man. He looked like he was about 3 or 4 years older than her, making him about 20 years old. Mary knew this had to be love at first sight as she stared awkwardly at him. Little did she know that this was the same man that Lucy had seen earlier, and was also her sister=s counselor. 


	2. Head to Head: Chapter 2

Note: I do not hold any responsibility for these characters. I do not own the Camdens nor do I own a Camp Waterfront.  
  
A/N: I apologize if the apostrophes end up being equal signs. I'm new at writing and then uploading, and am sorry for any inconvenience  
  
It was 8:00 P.M. And Lucy was writing her first letter home. She felt very homesick, but she knew things would get better. Tonight was their very first challenge. Jeff had informed the Squirrel bunk that their first challenge was scheduled against the Bear Cub bunk. When Lucy realized that was her sister's bunk, she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she'd be able to spend time with Mary even if it was competition.  
  
10:00 came around very quickly. The 2 bunks met at the campfire to discuss the first challenge. They learned that Challenge One was called "Sour Puss." Each bunk member had to eat one of every item on the table. All of these items were sour. The Bear Cub bunk was going first. Sherry Clare volunteered to go first. She went down the line of lemons, sauerkraut, lime juice, warheads, and vinegar. Sherry had no problem. Now it was Lucy's turn. She had no problem until she got to the warheads, but she forced herself to eat it. Then it was a girl from Mary's bunk who went next. Then Katelyn, then Mary. No one had a problem. They needed a tie breaker.  
  
The tie breaker was one chosen person from each bunk had to eat lemons mixed with sauerkraut and vinegar. The two bunks picked who would complete the task. Mary and Lucy were chosen. Mary pinched her nose and downed the noxious mixture. Then it was her sister's turn. She hesitated, thinking that her sister would hate her if she won. Lucy then disregarded these thoughts and consumed the mixture.  
  
The two teams tied once again, and both were rewarded with a point. The campers then returned to their cabins.  
  
Lucy was the first to reach her bunk. She noticed that the lights were on and her counselor was reading a book on his bed. The book was called The Green Mile by Stephen King. One of her favorites. He gave a quick look at her when she walked in the door, but then continued his reading.  
  
The other bunkmates must have gone to the mess hall for a snack, because they had not yet returned. Lucy decided to take this opportunity to find out more about Jeff. She walked over to him and asked if he was enjoying his book. He nodded and continued reading.  
  
Lucy then asked, "So…who's your favorite author? Mine is Beverly Cleary."  
  
"Well, I'm really fond of both Stephen King and Edgar Allan Poe, but I also like to read poetry by Emily Dickinson," was his answer. "Do you like to read a lot?"  
  
"Oh, I love to read. My friends and family call me a book worm because I always have my nose in a book."  
  
"Your name is Lucy, right? Why don't we meet at the dock tomorrow at 11:30? We can talk about books and things."  
  
"That would be great! I'd love to! See you then. I'm going to go find the others."  
  
As Lucy was leaving the bunk, Jeff called to her and said, "By the way, I'm 17 years old. You're 15?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but my 16th birthday is in a few months. My sister is 16 and will turn 17 soon."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll let you go on your way. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meanwhile, Mary was in her bunk talking to Sherry Clare about the counselor she ran into earlier that day. Both girls agreed he could be a potential "friend." Just then, Lucy knocked on Mary's door. She walked in and started rambling on about Jeff. "He is sooo gorgeous, and he's only 17! AND…I think he likes me because he wants to hang out tomorrow! Ohmigod! What should I wear?"  
  
"Lucy calm down. It's great that you found someone. By the way, so have I. He's about 20 years old and mighty fine."  
  
"Great! Maybe we can double after camp is over."  
  
Lucy left. She was glad she didn't describe Jeff to Mary. She would just try to steal him from her. But at least now she's got her eye on someone else. Someone too old for herself. And now she was only one day away from making Jeff closer to her. 


End file.
